


Sooo Goood!

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: Tom does not like to be awaken by Marinette's screams and goes to her room to check.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 83





	Sooo Goood!

“Aahhh… that feels soooo goooood…” Marinette moaned.

“Uuuaaahhh… a little deeper! Yesss that’s it! Harder, Adrien!! That’s oooh…”

“Shhh… Mari, keep it down! I do Not want your parent’s walking in on us again! The last time was sooo embarrassing!” Adrien whispered.

“I know, but it’s been a long day and I can’t relax and get comfortable unless…”

“I know and I completely understand. You helped me when I needed it too and I don’t mind doing it as often as you want me too.”

“Thanks Adrien, but can it be less talking and more pushing? There’s a spot that really does something to me when you reach it.”

“Right here?” Adrien pushed harder.

“Ahhh! Oh my gosh that hurts!”

“Sorry, I guess that was too much?”

“It’s okay, Alya told me things would get better if we kept at it. I don’t know why it’s taking so long to get use to it.”

“Alya isn’t you, sweetheart… and what Nino does to make her feel good may only work for her. I asked him about a few of his ideas and positions and they only caused you more pain. I don’t want to hurt you again with anymore of his ideas.”

“Can we just go back to what you did before? it didn’t hurt _that_ bad.”

“Okay, then let’s get you on your back. I can get a better view of what I’m doing if I…”

“OwoooUCH!!!” Marinette screamed.

“Oh man! Are you okay?” Adrien panicked

“Noo, it hurts so much now! I- I think something is wrong with me!”

Tom stormed up the stairs to Marinette’s room. He was very upset about being awakened.

“Again?? Really?!!” Tom huffed exasperated. "Adrien, I thought you went home already."

“Umm sorry Sir, we didn’t mean to wake you. Marinette asked me to stay; she said she needed some relief.”

“I’m more concerned about my wife waking up with Marinette's screams; she sounds like she's being murdered! Sabine had a long day and she needs to sleep! Why didn’t you follow my instructions? Marinette would be feeling a lot better if you listened to me!" 

"I should have, but I thought I could try a new technique that I saw on the internet.

“And what _technique_ are you using that’s causing her so much pain? because doing it the old fashioned way is always the best way in my book.”

“Well, I decided that pushing harder and squeezing would work?”

Tom gasped.

“Son... Are you crazy?!” Tom face palmed. “A baker’s foot needs to be treated like a loaf of bread dough. “You kneed it gently, let it rest and then you kneed it again! No wonder she’s in pain! I gave Sabine a foot rub three hours ago and she fell asleep within 15 minutes.”

“But…” Adrien looked over at Marinette for help. She was too busy trying to get the cramp out of her foot.”

"And what's going on with this water? it's not warn enough and I don't smell the lavender oil! Did you even use enough Epson salt?"

"I used the last of the lavender oil and Epson salt last week after the Summer fashion show. I was planning on getting more but I got busy and forgot about it, and you're right, I should have made the water warmer.”

"Don't be afraid to ask for my help, Adrien; the bakery is always full of supplies."

Tom cracked is knuckles.

“Now let me show you how to treat a bakers foot! I'll never understand why my daughter has to wear Gabriel shoes when she's a designer for him. She's on her feet all day and she _should_ be able to wear any shoes she wants!”

Tom took the chair Adrien sat in and sat down. He proceeded to take Marinette’s foot and began to kneed the pain away. Marinette sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

“Oooh..." Marinette sighed. "Thanks papa, soo good.”

“Okay, okay... I got it now.” Adrien huffed.

“Are you sure? because Sabine is not somebody you want to wake up; I’m the nice one.”

“Well in that case, maybe you can stay and watch me for a while to make sure I’m doing it right?”

“Good call, son… good call.”


End file.
